


Ulta Boy

by Ms_Peppersimp



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys Kissing, God they're amazing, M/M, Makeup, Meet-Cute, Oh My God, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Peppersimp/pseuds/Ms_Peppersimp
Summary: Albus is sent on a mission to retrieve lipliner for his sister, when he's slightly derailed because of a certain hottie working at Ulta...
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	Ulta Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This AU full on came to me and I was like- yep, ok gotta write it now.  
> So here it is, enjoy!

“What the fuck is lip liner?” Albus mutters to himself as he slowly spins around in some unknown cloud of a much too powerful perfume. He’s standing just inside of entrance of an Ulta, and he can’t help but regret every decision he’s ever made in his life that got him to this point. You see, Albus is currently on a futile mission to pick up lip liner for his little sister’s prom because he was “in the area” and it’s “an emergency” because it’s “the one and only prom I’m ever going to have, Oh my God, Al just please do this one thing for me?”   
Yeah.   
So here he is in a makeup store, looking like some dark cloud in a superficially bright sky.  
“May I help you?”   
Albus turns from where he was looking right into the eyes of a highly makeup-ed lady on a promotional poster, and into the eyes of a highly makeup-ed boy.  
A highly cute makeup-ed boy.  
“Uh…” he know he sounds stupid, but he just has to take in the man in front of him: he has blonde hair that almost matches the irredescence of the walls, his features are soft apart from his angled jaw lines that meet at his cupid bow lips currently covered in a light pink gloss. His pale cheek bones have been dashed with a similar shade of pink and silver glitter, but his eyes… Albus certainly doesn’t know a thing about makeup, but he can tell that the black liner and pale blue silver eyeshadow that frames his similarly colored eyes is, to put it lightly, really working for him.   
“Are you lost?” Albus snaps out of this blonde boy’s trance and coughs awkwardly, trying to stand up straighter.  
“Oh uh, actually I am. I’m trying to find lip liner, whatever the hell that is.”  
The man laughs at that, and while Albus pats himself on the back for being the cause of such a beautiful laugh, he glances at his name tag to see “Scorpius” etched into it.  
“You must be really new to makeup then, I’m surprised you were able to find your way here.”  
Albus smirks, ignoring the heat rising from his collar and the fact that his companion is smirking too.   
“It’s actually for my sister, her prom is tonight and it’s an emergency.”  
Scorpius’ eyes widen in mock seriousness, “well if it’s an emergency, we should go find some, shouldn’t we?”  
Al smiles a bit, happy to have someone to play along with, and follows Scorpius to the back of the store. On the way, he sees aisles of glitter and fluffy balls on sticks (brushes?), but it’s hard to keep his eyes off of Scorpius. Al decides that even though he looks excellent in his glitter and gloss, he would look even better without it… and maybe without some other things too-  
“Here we go.” Scorpius gestures to a shelf of thin pencils. Al points to the right shade, and Scorpius plucks it from the shelf, handing it to Albus; their hands brush, leaving them both slightly dazed.   
“T-Thank you, uh Scorpius.” Al clutches the pencil (why buy this when Lily has loads of regular colored pencils?), and blushes a bit. When he looks back up, he sees the other man’s eyes scanning him in a curious way that makes his heart beat faster.  
“How long do you have to get that to your sister?”  
“Oh uh, like an hour. She uses the word emergency way to liberally. I really need to tell her-”  
“Can I do your make up?” Scorpius’ lips clamp shut after he says it, and Albus is left wondering if he imagined it.  
“You want to do my makeup?”  
“Um, yeah, if- I mean if that’s alright with you. It would be free obviously, and it’s not a secret ploy to get you to buy more products, I just- well, you just have really nice uh… facial features and I want to… highlight them… a bit.”  
Scorpius’ face has turned the same shade of pink as the pencil in Albus’ hand and the brunette has to suppress a smile from the adorable ramble. He’s not particularly keen on getting a full face of makeup, but if it means more time with this cute guy, then sign him up.  
“Sure, anything to highlight my excellent face.”  
Albus mentally fist bumps himself as he earns another glorious laugh.  
“Ok then, handsome, let’s go.”   
Al barely has time to process being called “handsome” before all his senses are hyperfocused on Scorpius’ hand in his as he leads him to a swivel chair even further in the back of the store.  
Albus plops down in the seat and watches as Scorpius goes into work mode, grabbing brushes and containers left and right. There’s a sliver of pink tongue sticking out from his lips that Al finds himself desperate to feel. Due to his zoning out over Scorpius’ tongue, he slightly jumps when he feels a cool liquid touch his cheek.  
“It’s only base, relax.” Scorpius chuckles as he rubs the golden brown liquid into Albus’ identical skin with a sponge. He then fills in specific places with another liquid that Albus thinks looks exactly the same as the other, but he’s afraid to point this out to Scorpius because it would undoubtedly lead to some lecture about how it isn’t actually the same at all.  
They chit chat as Scorpius adds at least three different things to his cheeks and strokes things into his eyebrows. He finds out the Scorpius has this job to pay for college (a college that is extremely close to Albus’ home which is totally not a big deal) and is studying astronomy. Albus shares how he’s at community college for journalism, but he’s only doing it so he can travel once he graduates.   
“You don’t like it here then?” Scorpius looks him in the eyes for the first time since he began, aimlessly stroking a small brush into some eye glitter.  
“It’s just so small, I want to go out and see the rest of the world. Even the rest of the states would be nice.”  
“That doesn’t sound too bad. It would be thrilling to see the sky at different places as well.” Al can’t help but entertain the idea of him and Scorpius travelling the world together, looking at stars, books and each other.  
Wow, had he really just thought that?   
“Close your eyes.” Scorpius’ voice is smooth, coaxing Albus into doing just that.  
All his other senses become hyper aware without his sight: he feels short and firm pressures on his eyelids, he hears the brush sweeping up more glitter. But most of all, he can feel Scorpius’ hot breath right by his face and hear him slightly sigh in satisfaction. All of it takes his breath away, so he remains silent.  
“You in there?” Al feels the words hit his lips, somehow bringing him back to Earth and tossing him out to the tide all at the same time. He forces himself to open his eyes and is met with two silver seas floating in front of him.  
“Yeah… yeah I’m here.”   
Scorpius just keeps looking at him and Al can do nothing but look back.   
“Albus.” The brunette whispers when Scorpius applies his mascara (?).  
“What?” Scorpius’ brows furrow.  
“That’s my name. I- I just realized I never said it.”  
They share a small smile, and the lights suddenly feel dimmer than before.  
“Well, Albus, would you like to see yourself?”   
Al nods without thinking, and suddenly a mirror is in front of him with a face he almost doesn’t recognize as his own.  
His skin is smoother and shinier than it’s ever been, and his eyebrows are almost sculpted. His eyes have been coated with layers of silver and green to match his eyes, the same eyes he realizes that Scorpius is still looking at.  
“Well?” The blonde shifts uncomfortably.  
“I- I love it,” once he says it he realizes it’s true, “genuinely, I- wow. Thank you, Scorpius.”  
Scorpius’ face blossoms into a smile before it flushes pink, “I love it too, don’t get me wrong, but I don’t actually think it did anything for you.”  
Albus looks up from the mirror and Scorpius’ eyes go wide,  
“W-what I mean is that… ugh, before when I said I wanted to highlight your features, I actually… I don’t think they need any highlighting at all. I think they’re kind of… perfect.” His voice shrinks and shrinks while his glittery face gets redder and redder.  
Al just smiles, feeling his cheeks crease, “I could say the same for you.”   
They share another moment of silent contemplation, and for some reason Albus eyes’ can’t stop from glancing down at Scorpius’ lips. He can’t tell if the other man is doing the same thing or if he’s just imagining what he wants to see.  
“Oh! I forgot your gloss!” Scorpius breaks their gaze in favor grabbing a clear tube with specs of silver glitter. After a moment of hesitation passes over his face, Scorpius takes Al’s chin in his hand and slightly raises it so his lips face him. Albus keeps his head there as the blonde strokes on the rather sticky substance (lip gloss, Albus knows that much). When he tries to lick his lips, Scorpius laughs and tells him it’s not for eating, but the bubblegum flavor tells him otherwise.   
“Albus, I’m going to have to reapply it if you keep doing that.” Scorpius chuckles, placing the lipgloss on the side table.  
“There’s not point in my wearing it anyway, it’s just going to be ruined.”   
Well fuck, Albus had not meant to say that.  
“Ruined by what?” Scorpius is adorably innocent, but Albus almost wishes that he had understood what he meant. If anything, it would at least clear up if Scorpius is into him too, and if not… well it’s not the first time Albus has embarrassed himself.  
“Ruined by, y’know, whatever my lips touch next.” he whispers.  
Scorpius clearly turns these words over in his head before it finally dawns on him. And when it does, he’s no longer adorably innocent.  
He’s smoking, fucking hot.   
He gets even hotter when he grabs Albus’ face and raises it up to meet his lips in a searing kiss. It’s not like Al was breathing before, but now he’s really not. He has much more important things to do besides breathing, like standing up and wrapping his arms around Scorpius’ waist while their tongues simultaneously tangle in the space that their lips meet. Someone moans, and it’s probably Albus, but judging by the way Scorpius sinks into him even more, maybe it’s him.   
Someone chooses the exact time that Albus is not only getting action from a boy, but action from literally the most perfect boy he’s ever met, to make an announcement about a shampoo clearance sale over the loud speakers.This causes them to spring apart, but not too far apart; they still hold onto each other, their shared breath mingling in the middle of their glowing faces.  
“I, uh, I definitely ruined your lipgloss.” Scorpius manages to turn an even brighter pink than he was before, and Albus giggles, like actually giggles.  
“I ruined yours too, so we’re even.” He kisses Scorpius again quickly, tasting his bubblegum flavor mixing with Scorpius’ cotton candy, something he hadn’t noticed before when they were kissing hastily.   
Then he feels his butt buzz, and after pulling out his phone he realizes that it’s definitely been over an hour and Lily is “going to lose it if you don’t get over here right now, holy shit, Albus!”  
“Fuck, I have to go,” Albus unwillingly releases Scorpius’ waist and grabs the lip liner, “uh, thank you for the makeup and… and you.”   
Scorpius hands a pack of makeup wipes to him, kissing him on the cheek too, “you don’t have to pay for that, I’ll make sure the door doesn’t buzz you, and thank you for… for ruining my lip gloss too.”  
They share a smile and Albus is out the door. 

Once the lip liner is firmly in Lily’s distressed hands, Albus steps outside of his childhood home that’s filled with hairspray and hecticness, finally taking a minute to breath.  
“Goddamit.” He mutters to himself, realizing that he left Ulta so quickly that he never got Scorpius’ number.  
He could always go back.  
But Scorpius didn’t stop him either.  
Maybe it’s best to just forget about the best kiss of his life and quite possibly the man of his dreams.  
Yeah.   
He reaches into his pocket, pulling out the makeup wipes Scorpius had given him so he can wipe off all the sparkle and glitter from his face. But before he opens the pack, his eyes catch what’s written on the side:  
“Scorpius Malfoy a.k.a the Ulta boy who desperately wants to meet you for a makeupless date.”  
And below that is a phone number.  
Albus begins to dial.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Leave comments and Kudos and follow me on Tumblr @Ms-peppersimp !!


End file.
